AGUPre High Schoolers: One Of Those Summer Days
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: It's summer vacation and the All Grown Up! Rugrats are heading to Paris, France with the Finsters. Will Tommy sort his feelings for Kimi and will they meet up with Coco?
1. Chapter 1

**ALL GROWN UP - PRE HIGH SCHOOLERS: Those Summer Days**

**Plot**: The Rugrats who are now ten years older are heading to Paris, France for the summer. But things started to go wrong when Angelica, Chuckie and Kimi have disappeared for a strange reason. Could it be that strange and ill-fated woman that tried to marry Chaz Finster in the first place? Well you better find out who it is. Meanwhile Tommy was trying to sort out his feelings to Kimi as he have spent five months without his former girlfriend, Rachel as they broke up for the move and the misunderstanding. But will Kimi feel the same?

**AGE GROUPS:**

Tommy: 12

Chuckie: 13

Phil: 12

Lil: 12

Kimi: 12

Dil: 11

Angelica: 14

Susie: 14

Harold: 14

Wally: 12

**NOTE: **This is not related to 'All Broke Up...Again!'

**Disclaimer: **Rugrats are owned by Nickelodeon/Viacom

**CHAPTER 1 - SCHOOL'S OUT**

Well, it's that time of year again, school is out for the summer. That means no work, no teachers and best of all no desks. It was 7:00 AM and Tommy woke up from the sound of his alarm clock beeping. It has been five months since Rachel broke up with him. But Tommy didn't mind that, he was happy, healthy and looking forward to spend time with his friends during the summer and his family too.

"Tommy, don't want to miss your last day of school?" asked his mother, Didi. So Tommy dashed out of his bed and rushed down stairs to meet his family even his overweighed dog Spike. He met up with brother in the lounge room and they both sang happily.

'_**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER, SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER' **_they were happy to say. Stu chuckled.

"You boys are excited. Doing anything this summer?" he asked.

"Uh ha" the boys both said.

"Yeah the guys, Dil and I are heading to Paris for the summer with Mr and Mrs Finster" Tommy told them.

"Ah Paris, the city of love. I remember I made that Reptar robot for the theme park for that insane woman, Coco La'bouche" chuckled Stu. Tommy and Dil laughed about their encounterment with Coco when they were babies. But if weren't for Chuckie's first word and of course Tommy's bravery and heroism, he would never have a mother name Kira and a sister name Kimi and now they are happily married and Kimi hangs out with Tommy and the gang.

Just then the school bus honked its horn. Grandpa Lou was the driver.

"Bus is here, have a good last day at school you two" said Didi and gave the boys a kiss on the cheek.

"OK mom, me and the guys will be home a bit late, we're going to the mall" he told them.

"OK son, be back by 5:00 PM" Stu told Tommy.

"They grow up so fast" said Didi.

And so the two boys got on the bus and they were happy to see their friends sitting next to each other. Kimi was sitting their quietly while Lil was chatting to Chuckie, Phil and Susie. She waved to Tommy and Dil.

"Over here" she said.

"Hey guys" said Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, hey Dil" they all said.

"Everyone looking forward to Paris?" asked Dil.

"Oh yeah, yes definitely" they all said.

"I'm planning to make my next movie in Paris" said Tommy.

"Who will take the lead role?" asked Kimi.

"Who knows?" he told her. Ever since Halloween last year, when Chuckie was suspicious about Tommy and Kimi being an item, Tommy was more worried then ever, because he has a crush on Kimi, his best friends sister. Tommy really want to pour his love of Kimi with all his heart as he likes Kimi more than a friend. Finally, the bus pulled up at the school. They all walked out and head to the auditorium, where Mr. Pangborn is to make a speech. The Rugrats don't like his speeches. But there was one announcement that delighted them.

"I'm getting married!" he explained to the whole class.

"To who?" Chuckie asked Tommy.

"Who else" he told him. Kimi chuckled, she knew what Tommy meant.

"Mrs. O'Keats will be known as Mrs. Pangborn at the end of the summer!" said Pangborn happily. And they kissed, much to the disgust to the students. This well mean Mr. Pangborn might go easy on them.

"Enjoy the summer children, love is out there for everyone" said Mrs. O'Keats. Tommy looked at Kimi, while she was looking at the couple. He smiled, Tommy was more closer to Kimi then anyone else (besides Chuckie). So everyone left for class. They only have three classes and they get dismissed at 12:00 PM.

"I hope Mrs. O'Keats don't get wired about this wedding, she bound to bring in more romantic stuff" sighed Chuckie. He can't stand Mrs. O'Keats passion for love as he feels empty in his life. The others chuckled and so did Chuckie. At their final class, Mr. Beaker, the gang's science teacher let his class do the countdown.

"OK kids, your summer awaits" he announced. Tommy was looking forward, his summer goal is to announce his feelings to Kimi. Which Paris is of course like what Stu said, "The city of love".

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" they chanted. The bell rang and the kids were cheering down the hall, Summer had arrived.

"Paris here we come!" explained Tommy. And everyone cheered. Kimi stared at Tommy dreamily, she also have affection that chilly halloween when they were tweenagers. As then said she only liked him two years ago for a second, but really she loves him still. She only said that to get her brother back in order.

"Kimi, Kimi, KIMI!" said her best friend Lil. Kimi then snapped back to reality.

"Oh...er, hey Lil" she said and smiled nervously.

"OK guy it's now summer what should we do?" he asked.

"Have a swim at the beach?" asked Lil.

"Smoothies at the Java Lava?" asked Kimi.

"Play You-Gotta-Go?" asked Chuckie.

"Hang out at the mall?" asked Phil.

"Connect with our Alien friends?" asked Dil. Everyone looked at Dil like he was insane.

"It could happen?" he said nervously.

"OK here's what we will do, we pick out a straw and who ever have the longest is the first thing will do. Who have the smallest is what is last" he said and grabbed some grass. Kimi smiled.

'Smart thing to do' she thought and sighed happily. So each Rugrat took out a straw and the winner was...Kimi and the last one was of course Dil.

"OK well looks like smoothies at the Java Lava, a swim at the beach, play You-Gotta-Go, hang out at the mall then if we have time connect with our alien friends." he told them. Kimi cheered that she won and Lil noticed this. She was planning a little theory.

**MEANWHILE IN FRANCE**

Coco La'bouche, the woman who was to marry Chaz Finster is now poor and has a dead end job as the janitor at Euro Reptarland. She'll never forget when the Rugrats crashed her wedding when they were babies.

"Ten years of humiliation, ten years of hard work to the top to waste, ten years of life ruined by those pathetic carpet mice! And someday I will have MY revenge!" she shouted in the closet. Her assistant that she have fired is now working for the new boss. Jean-Claude is even married to her and has a 9 year old daughter named Linda. But Coco didn't need him, she has connection of her own whom she has brainwashed.

"Soon those pathetic rats wished they have never seen me!" and she chuckled evilly.

**BACK IN AMERICA**

They were at the Java Lava and so as Kimi was heading over with the smoothies, Lil soon spoke.

"Kimi can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"Sure" answered Kimi. So as Kimi put the smoothies down, she and Lil headed to the store room. What could they be talking about?

**E.O.C 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Hey guys here's the second chapter of the 'All Grown Up!' Summer fanfic in Paris, now just a few pointers, they're at the Java Lava and then the beach, they'll be in Paris in the next chapter of this story. Sorry about the lack of updates, but things got in the way during January like work etc. Now I'm think of re-working 'The Jungle Movie' because there are few errors in the other one I made and I felt like it. But anyway let's get on with the show fiction ;)

Lil took Kimi to the store room.

"OK Kimi bring out, you like Tommy don't you?" she teased.

"WHAT?" Kimi screeched, "No that was years ago for a second when I was eight. OK!"

"Come on Kimi, I saw you blushing, smiling, excited and happy whenever Tommy's around. You like him don't you?" she said. Kimi was trying not to answer, so she just swayed her head from side to side.

"Kimi and Tommy sitting in a tree, K-I-SS-I-N-G

First comes love then come Christ, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Lil sang on and on, until Kimi's eyes began to pop out.

"STOP, STOP! Please." Kimi said as she plugged her ears, "You got me!" she said. Lil laughed, "I knew it!" she explained. "But hey it's great that you like the leader." she said.

"I don't like him." said Kimi sadly. Lil was stunned, Kimi sighed and said, "I love him." Lil was so surprised she put her hands over mouth.

**MEANWHILE**

"You guys looking forward to Paris?" asked Phil.

"Yeah I hope we don't meet with Coco again, not like last time." Chuckie shuddered. Tommy's point of view was somewhere else.

"That was ten years ago, live and let live Chuckaroo." said Phil and patted Chuckie's back.

"Yeah... What do you think Tommy?" asked Chuckie.

But Tommy didn't hear Chuckie, he was thinking about something else.

"Tommy? TOMMY?" Chuckie shouted. Tommy was so shocked that he accidentally dropped his smoothy.

"CHUCKIE!" snapped Tommy.

"Oops?" said Chuckie with a nervous grin.

"What do you want?" asked Tommy.

"Do you agree what Phil says?" asked Chuckie.

"About what?" Tommy asked him.

"That Coco may not remember us?" he said.

"Oh, yeah, she won't know." said Tommy. Chuckie was worried for his best friend but he decided to say nothing. Later Kimi told Lil about her interest with Tommy.

"You better tell him how you feel, otherwise he may go for a different girl." said Lil.

"But Lil, I don't know he will accept me, he maybe he just wants to be friends with me and that's it." she sighed sadly.

"Don't give up, he hasn't been with a girl since Rachel broke up with him. Just wait until the time's right." Lil told her.

Kimi soon smiled, she was happy that someone believes that she can announce her feelings to Tommy. They later head out and joined the gang, Tommy got a new smoothie. Kimi looked at Tommy and stared at him dreamily.

"Kimi are you alright?" Tommy asked. Kimi saw this, gasped and then ran home instead. "What's with her?" asked Phil.

"I'll tell you later Phil." whispered Lil.

After there smoothies, the gang soon went to the nearest beach. They met up with Angelica and Susie, Angelica was checking out all the surfer boys, lifeguards etc. But to Susie, she was waiting for her friends.

"There they are, the future high schoolers." she said referring to Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil. Chuckie began his first day last year, he would be in the eighth grade, while Susie, Angelica and Harold will be in grade 9. They soon enjoyed themselves at the beach, but soon there was trouble for Kimi, three large men came up to her and said, "Hey there pretty face, looking for man?" he asked slyly.

"N-no" said Kimi nervously. She's always defenseless but with three big men is a difficult choice. Unfortunately, Chuckie is busy talking with Angelica and Susie. But Tommy was seeing the whole thing from the water, he rushed out. The leader of the three big men was about to grab Kimi until... Tommy arrived!

"No one hurts the wonderful Kimi!" he shouted as he grabbed the leader by the neck. The leader shoved him off and the two other henchmen grabbed and pinned him down to the sand, the leader's fist went straight to Tommy's stomach, then to his ribs and finally as he about to punch Tommy in the face, *Lifeguard whistle blew in the distance* the lifeguard came with Kimi by his side.

"Crude, let's dash." but that was said then done.

"You three stay put!" shouted the Lifeguard sternly, "By violation of the rules, you are banned from this beach for three months!" he told them.

"THREE MONTHS!" they shouted.

"That's right, so get out!" and the three men walked out.

"There goes our summer." said one of the henchmen.

"... Shut up!" said the leader darkly.

Meanwhile, Tommy was bruised and was gasping for air. Kimi stayed by his side, "We must take him to the hospital, we need to call his parents." said the lifeguard. Kimi nodded and was swelling in tears. Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Susie and even Angelica, were all shocked to see Tommy in such a state.

"It's OK Tommy, we're here... I'm here." she said. The ambulance sound arrived, Tommy was put on a stretcher, with his friends by his side, they set off.

**E.O.C 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry being short but I had a bit of writers block and long stories in a hospital is hard.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

The doctors fixed Tommy and he was now in bed. All the parents and friends came in and saw Tommy. His mum was happy that Tommy was OK, but she was angry that Tommy was fighting against those boys.

"Tommy what were you doing?" snapped Didi, "I was defending Kimi, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?" explained Tommy. "That's very sweet of you Tommy, but violence is not the answer. For goodness sake you're twelve years old and you could have died." said Didi. Tommy knew that his mother was right.

"Yes mom, sorry mom." sighed Tommy. Just then the doctor came in.

"OK rest time for Mr. Pickles." and so all the parents and friends went out. Tommy saw Kimi walking out and he sighed silently to himself. The doctor told Stu, Didi, Chas and Kira that Tommy would be well for Paris next week. Kimi was extra happy when she heard the news.

'Oh Tommy' she thought to herself. The others were pleased too.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Tommy was back healthy and happy. He was happy to hear that the three boys were arrested for public abuse, but he was extra happy about going to Paris.

"Now Summer's REALLY here!" he said proudly.

"You boys better be careful. Call if anything's the matter and watch out for that Coco woman, she can be a hassel." said Didi.

"Ah Deed, that was ten years ago, she probably forgotten them by now?" Stu told her. Didi agreed.

"We will be OK mom" said Tommy and he hugged his parents goodbye and so did Dil.

They got into the Finster's family car and waved goodbye to the Pickles. Tommy was sitting next to Kimi, Kimi was nervous and she blushed like crazy. And same go to Tommy.

Lil noticed Kimi liking Tommy, BUT... Would Tommy would like or better yet... Loved her back? Lil decided to keep this argument when they get to Paris. Kimi plugged into her iPod and so did Tommy. Then they finally reached LAX.

"OK kids, here are you tickets. Let see, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Angelica and Susie." said Kira. Meanwhile, the announcer was on telling them it was time for them to board their plane to Paris. Kimi have travelled on planes to Japan on once in a while, but that's not why she was panting a lot. Tommy noticed this,

"Kimi are you alright?" he asked. Kimi was trying to answer, but she was breathing frantically. Tommy touched her hand and Kimi began to feel a warmth feeling in her chest.

"Now are you OK?" he asked. Kimi nodded. She was breathing heavily from being next to Tommy. Soon the plane was moving and it took off into the sky.

"Paris, here we come!" announced Phil.

E.O.C 3


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY THEY REACHED PARIS**

The gang finally got a taxi and thanks to Kira's French speaking, they set off.

They managed to get a hotel at Euro-Reptarland... Where the adventure began for the babies ten years ago. Due to jet lag, the pre-teenagers and the Finster adults all went to sleep before the energy will rise up again for there trip.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The gang got some energy and were looking forward to there holiday trip around Paris. Kimi looked around at all the rides and she remembered the princess display, Chuckie was there behind her.

"Remember you, me and everyone else went up there to meet the Princess robot so it can become your 'new mommy'?" asked Kimi. Chuckie laughed, "Oh yeah and at the theater that Coco La'bouche lady dressed up as the princess was a nightmare, thanks to Angelica." said Chuckie.

"I HEARD THAT FINSTER!" snapped Angelica from the bathroom. Chuckie gulped and Kimi chuckled. Just then Tommy came out, Kimi's heart belated when she saw Tommy coming outside and she felt a rather sharp pain in her stomach when she saw Tommy (although it was butterflies) Kimi the rushed inside. Tommy was supiscious.

"Man what's with your sister? Every time when I was around she just walks off everywhere?" he told Chuckie. "Maybe she likes you?" Chuckie wondered.

"Do you think so?" Tommy thought. Chuckie was surprised. "Do you like my sister Tommy?" he asked. Tommy took a deep breath and breathed out and then he began to tell Chuckie a secret he kept for many years. Meanwhile Kimi raced to her room with Lil, Susie and Angelica, she slammed the door shut and that woke everyone up. Except for Angelica as she was already up.

"Kimi what's the matter?" asked Susie. There was Kimi panting like she have seen a ghost and then she breathed in and walked away to her room.

**LATER**

The gang looked around Paris after there breakfast. They first went to an art museum, though it bored them but they admired the paintings of such like the Mona Lisa, but there was a peculiar picture that Dil admired the most, a picture of an Alien near the eiffel tower in the moonlight. Tommy groaned under his breath.

"That's Dil for ya" he said to Phil and Lil who walked passed him. The twins chuckled. Later they went to Notre Dame. Chuckie smiled remincentsly. "I remember Chuckie's first word here, No." and he chuckled. "And this where you and me first fell in love Chas." said Kira and she kissed him on the cheek, he soon blushed.

"Hey, company!" said Kimi sarcastically. Kira and Chas smiled and laughed.

Meanwhile Tommy was having a look around for himself. Until he accidentally bumped into someone, "Sorry." he said, then his eyes were widen from standing in front of her was a girl who looked stunningly beautiful. Tommy shook his head to get back into the real world, he smiled but blushed in deep shades of red. The girl chuckled. Kimi looked around and there she saw a painful site, another girl! With Tommy! Kimi can feel a sharp pain in her heart; like a sword jamming through it. However, Tommy was talking to the girl.

"My name's Belle, what's yours?" she said.

"My name's Tommy, I'm from America." he said smiling.

"Americans! Greedy self-fish savages always making themselves big!" she snapped. Tommy was shocked, a girl walked up to him and was being nice and then suddenly turned against him, "Stay away from me!" and then walked away, leaving Tommy shocked and confused. Kimi was cross.

"Who does that girl think she is, acting like she's better?" Kimi said bitterly. But Tommy didn't listen, he felt hurt about what Belle said.

**MEANWHILE**

Belle walked down the street looking sad about what she did, she was working for someone, some one she never loved and brainwashed her to hate Americans. Just then her phone rang, she picked it up and was talking into it.

"Hello?" she asked. "Yes I'm on my way." she hung up, sighed and then walked the street.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

The others were shocked about what Belle did to Tommy, but Kimi was most shocked of all. She was fuming with rage and wants to find Belle and make her pay. "Kimi violence doesn't solve the answer." Tommy told her. Kimi agreed and Tommy smiled. The two then blushed. Phil noticed this and was talking to Chuckie.

"Do you think your sister and Tommy have a thing going on?" he asked. Chuckie just tapped his nose and Phil agreed.

**THEY LATER HEAD BACK TO THE THEME PARK**

There they were having fun on some rides and even spent the time on Oohey Gooey World and even some roller coasters and even the big slide. They were having the time of there lives. Until Tommy saw... Belle.

"What do you want?" asked Kimi crossly.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did to Tommy and I want to make up to him for saying those mean words to him. So Tommy you would be OK that you like to go out next week? she asked. "Why next week?" Tommy asked. "Oh I got things to do this week. Hope that's OK?" she told him. "Oh yeah, beside I have to be with the Finsters all week this week." Tommy told her. Belle chuckled and she kissed Tommy's cheek. Kimi fumed at the site she was seeing and she stormed off.

"I haven't hurt you friend have I?" she asked Tommy. Tommy saw Kimi walking away and was worried, "I hope not?" he said.

**LATER**

Kimi walked into her room and she was fuming with rage. Susie and Lil saw it, but Angelica just layed down on the couch listening to some Katy Perry on her iPod. Kimi slammed the door harshly. Susie and Lil were worried.

"I hope she's OK?" said a worried Lil. "Let's check on her." Susie told her and they both went to her room. She knocked on the door. "Kimi... it's us." said Susie. Kimi opened the door, her eyes were red from some crying. Susie and Lil were shocked.

"What's wrong?" they asked.

"It's Tommy and that stupid Belle." Kimi told them.

E.O.C 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What's this about Tommy?" Susie asked. "N-nothing" Kimi stammered. "Then what's this got to do with Tommy?" Lil asked. "NOTHING JUST NOTHING!" Kimi snapped. Just then a knock was heard on the door. "If that's Tommy tell him to go away and leave me alone." Kimi sobbed. Susie opened the door and there was Kira.

"Oh... Hi mom." Kimi said softly.

"Kimi-cha, what's the matter... Are you hurt?" her mother asked her.

"No mom, I'm fine." Kimi sniffed. Susie and Lil decided to leave them alone.

"No tell me, what's the matter?" her mother asked gently.

"I don't want to tell you, it's too personal." Kimi sighed sadly.

"It's OK, your secret is safe with me." her mother said sweetly putting her arms around her neck and he laying Kimi's head on her chest.

"OK, I have a thing on a certain someone and I sort of got angry that he's with another girl." she said.

"Oh is my little Kimi-cha in love?" Kira asked. Kimi blushed, Kira chuckled.

"OK so what's his name?" she asked. Kimi decided that she would tell the truth after all she is her mother. "You know him mom, he's been my friend for years."

"Is Phil?"

"No."

"Is it Dil?"

"Well it can't be Chuckie because he's your brother." Kira pondered, her eyes soon widened and smirk, "It's Tommy!" she told her. Kimi blushed pure red. "Your growing up so fast." Kira said and they both hugged. "You must not fear to show your true feelings Kimi, go and try talk to him and straighten it out." Kimi smiled, "OK mom, thanks." and she hugged her. "Your mother will always be proud of you." "I know." and so they both got out of the room and went for a walk around Reptarland.

THE NEXT WEEK

Kimi was trying to tell Tommy her feelings towards, but she always end up with nerve and embarrassment. But when the day of Tommy's night out with Belle was here, Kimi have to do it before it's too late.

Kimi was looking for him around ReptarLand. She stopped. by the warehouse where Stu's Reptar Robot was standing. Kimi looked at it and smiled, the whole reason that she has a new dad, a new brother and new friends and live in America was because of there childhood hero, Reptar.

"Thanks Reptee." Kimi said to herself. Then she noticed that inside the workshops,was Belle!

"What's she doing here?" Kimi thought.

"Everything is according to plan mother!" said Belle.

"Excellent, tonight this will be Tommy Pickles' LAST DAY ON EARTH!" and out in the light was a woman who still have the face that she had ten years ago.

"Huh! Coco La'bouche, I better hurry back and warn Tommy and the others.

Coco just chuckled evilly thinking of her 'brilliant' plan. Belle saw that Kimi w running from there. Belle looked at Kimi and sighed.

MEANWHILE

Kimi raced up to Chuckie.

"Chuckie... Tommy.. Where's Tommy?" she asked pausing for breath.

"He's in the shower, why what's the matter?" Chuckie asked.

"Belle is... Coco's daughter!" Chuckie gasped, he could hardly believe it. "No wonder she acts like her, hating Americans. We better warn the others." he said.

"And Tommy." Kimi added. "Right." Chuckie replied.

LATER THAT NIGHT

They discussed there plan on how to stop Coco and Belle. Later Tommy came out in his best dressed shirt and jeans. "So how do I look?" he asked. The others glared with worried looks. "What... Too much After Shave?" he asked. "Um Tommy, how would you feel if we tell that Belle is not what you seem to be?" Kimi asked.

"I would feel upset and angry about her... Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because... Well" Kimi said nervously. "... I think Belle is Coco's daughter" Kimi finished. Tommy soon gave Kimi an angry look on his face, "How could you Kimi!" he said darkly. Kimi was worried, "How dare you say that Coco is Belle's mother, sure she acts like her, but she may not be. Don't say nonsense about her, I trust you as a friend and you don't want me to be happy. What friend are you, I wish I never seen you!" and he stormed out of the room leaving Kimi at a loss for words.

Tears soon streamed down from her eyes, for what Tommy had said made her sad and depressed. Kimi decided to cry quietly. "I was only trying to help." she said sadly. The others were there by her side until a crash was heard from outside the room, the gang go and have a look out. At first there was nothing. But then... A mysterious figure came out of nowhere and grabbed, Chuckie, Kimi and strangely, Angelica! Phil, Lil, Dil and Susie were trying to break them free but failed. The robber flicked something away from it's pocket.

"HELP!" was all the three hostages have said and they went away out of the window.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Susie. The other three groaned and were quite shaken.

"Yeah were OK?" said Lil.

"And me too." said Dil. "Did anyone notice the abducter?"

"No, but we have to tell Tommy!" said Susie, but before they head out, they noticed a card saying, 'If you want to see you friends, come to the docks.' it marked C.B

"Hey look, I think this maybe be something that the robber left." said Dil and he showed his friends the card. "I don't know but those initials seem to ring a bell but I don't know why?" said Lil.

"Well look were wasting here. Let's go!" said Susie and the rest followed, they told the Finster that they were, 'going out'.

MEANWHILE

Tommy catches up with Belle at the docks. Everything was quiet and misty and that there was the girl and a big red cargo ship. "Hey." said Belle, "Hey." said Tommy, "So... nice.. Shipping area." said Tommy who smiled meekly.

"I was wondering would you like to have a boat ride with me?" she asked.

"Sure, like to get my mind off something." said Tommy. Just then Phil, Lil, Dil and Susie saw Tommy heading into the boat.

"I'm sure the guys are in that boat, Dil, Phil you're with me. Lil go back to the hotel and tell mr and mrs Finster to call the police, OK break!" and so Phil and Dil went with Susie while Lil head back to the hotel.

ON THE BOAT

"Will just catch a few grub and drinks before we set off." said Belle.

"Great, I haven't eat since I left." said Tommy. But he didn't know what was lying ahead. A voice was soon called out. "Well here's your first course!" and there coming out from a control room was the very woman herself, Coco La'bouche.

"COCO!" he said surprisingly.

"Yes it is I Coco La'bouche, who waited ten years to get revenge on you and your revolting carpet mice known as your friends. And there she showed Kimi, Chuckie and Angelica all tied up. "These rats are the ones that need revenging, Kira's kids are the ones who destroyed my life and big mouth is the one who blabbed it all at the wedding and you... for being friends with these rats, your going down too." Belle grabbed Tommy and tyed him up to another pole. Tommy saw Kimi and he was ashamed of himself, wishing that he never seen her was the biggest mistake he said.

E.O.C 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Well guys here it is, the final chapter, now after this, there will be a Valentines Day special called, '**Beauty and the Geek**' based on my other second favorite fan coupling, Chuckie and Lil and I know there are some people who like Chuckie and Angelica and well I got nothing against them, they're alright. Now also this story was made to mark 10 years of the Rugrats In Paris movie which was released in 2000 and so the AGU High School series will focus upon each year leading to there 12th year so the first batch will be in year 7 or the 7th grade. But anyway enjoy!

In the leaky basement of the ship, Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie and Angelica were cold, lonely and misreble.

"I'm sorry you guys." Tommy spoke out, "If I didn't become an arrogant jerk about Belle, we would never be in this terrible place." the others looked at Tommy felling sorry for himself. Kimi didn't like seeing Tommy sad, she only experience heartbreak. "It's not so bad." said Kimi trying to lift up spirit, "at least we got each other for company."

"Yeah, but life by myself is not fun. I mean, when Rachel left me, I was alone and worried that I would not find a girl who would be with me, who kisses me a lot and... Who loves me." and Tommy began to cry. Angelica was starting to cry quietly, Chuckie was the first to noticed this. "Are you crying Angelica?" asked Chuckie, Angelica sniffed, "This-this is my fault, if I haven't stayed at that woman's office when I was young none of this stuff wouldn't happened." she sniffed and the others agreed. Just then Belle came in by herself. She looked around and then saw Kimi and then smirked, she grabbed her much to Tommy and Chuckie's shock and then Belle began to slap her face, Kimi started to cry, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT FOR?" shouted Kimi. But Belle said nothing, she just slapped her even harder. Much to Tommy's angry he scowled at her and then shouted from the top of his lungs, "STOP THAT!" he yelled and so Belle did. "Why, do you love her?" Belle scowled. Tommy was nervous but then he knew that fear will just get in the way.

**"YES, YES I DO! I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART, SOUL AND EVERY PART OF MY BODY!" **he yelled. Kimi then smiled, but Belle threw her down on the floor and walked out. Just then the boat moved. They were worried, but just then the door was opened again and came in was three people, "Don't worry guys were here for you!" said a well-known voice. They all know that it was Susie and were relieved. "Susie, thank goodness your here!" they said. They turned on the lights and surprisingly,there was dynamite! They were shocked, "We better get out of here, Coco would blow the ship up if that!" said Susie. They untied their friends and brother and discussed there plan. Once they all agreed they all went separately, Phil was with Susie, Chuckie was with Dil and Tommy was with (you guessed it) Kimi.

**MEANWHILE IN THE CAPTAIN SEAT**

Coco and her brainwashed daughter, Belle were heading out to international waters.

"Won't be long until Tommy and his dimwitted friends would go... Bye bye." she said to herself.

"That's were your wrong Coco." said a voice, Coco turned around and there was Tommy with Kimi, then Susie with Phil and Chuckie with Dil. "You're surrounded."

"Belle!, yelled Coco, "Size them!" and Belle did but in the end, they grabbed Belle down on the floor and then they realised that Coco have escaped and she was escaping from a motor boat, "I hope you have a blast tonight!" she said and smirked meekly at the group, all of a sudden, they heard a loud BANG! The ship was blowing up with the dynamite, all of them were sacred. They soon found the lifeboats, just then Tommy noticed that Belle was missing, she was still in the Captain's room.

"You guys go on ahead, I need to save Belle." Tommy said.

"Be careful!" said Kimi, "Don't worry, I will!" said Tommy and with that Tommy raced away and the gang rowed away. Tommy found Belle on the floor, he picked her up and was about walk back when suddenly. BAAAAANNNNGGGG! The fianl blast tore the boat apart and sunk into the water, the gang were shocked. "TOMMY!" was they could say. Kimi was left in shock and in tears.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The police, marines and friends payed the final respects for Tommy and Belle at the docks or so they thought.

"Tommy would have been back by now." said Kimi sadly.

"We must all salute to a very brave boy, who sacrificed his life..." but then came a voice. "Hey, I know that.. It's.. It's TOMMY!" Kimi dived into the water and swam across to Tommy and hugged him tightly. "What a mess, what happened?" she asked, "Well just as I was started to jump off the boat it blew to smithereens, nearly took me with it, but happy that I could make it back and Belle's here too." he said.

The police grabbed her and arrested her for working with Coco. Kira spoke in French 'Have they cacthed Coco yet?' she asked. The police's answer was 'Yes they found her floating near international waters. She would be with her own mother in prison.' The gang saw Belle in the car and so the police left and Belle was now out of site.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The gang went to the eiffel tower but Tommy and Kimi decided to stay at the hotel as of course Tommy was still hurt and Kimi likes to give Tommy some company. They could see the Eiffel tower from the distance and the night sky was shining nicely.

"Just as Summer's over, we'll be in High School!" said Tommy.

"Yeah..." Kimi replied, "...Tommy?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Tommy replied, "On the boat.. Do you mean that?"

"What?" Tommy asked. "That you love me?" Kimi asked. Tommy breathed in, he knew that he have to tell the truth. He touched Kimi hands, he felt happy rather then nervous. "..yes. Yes Kimi I love you with all my heart and ever since Rachel left me a few years ago, I couldn't be with any other girl because of you. You were the one who keep my spirits up when I'm down. I love you Kimi and always you." Kimi was left speechless, a boy that she loves confesses his love to her and there was no other chose. She grabbed him and gave a long lingering kiss.

"There something that bugged me to get out... I love you too!" she said and so the two gave a nice kiss in the moonlight night. They enjoyed it.

**THE NEXT TWO DAYS**

The gang were all at the airport heading there way home back to America. They were excited to return home, but Kimi had an awful struck to her head.

"What if everyone knows about that Coco incident?" she asked the gang. Tommy, now her boyfriend spoke to her, "Let's keep this as a secret just you, me, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Susie and hopefully Angelica." Angelica sneered at Tommy and the gang laughed.

But they have no idea what was a come of them when they returned home. While they waited for there plane, Tommy spoke to Kimi.

"Kimi, I want to let you know that since we are going to high school, there could be hard times ahead and no matter what, I'll be there." he told her. "Thanks Tommy." said Kimi and both she and Tommy gave a nice little kiss. Chuckie and Lil saw this while Phil was TRYING to impress some girls.

"You're OK with this Chuckie?" Lil asked.

"Oh yeah sure, I was annoyed being 'over-protected' to Kimi during that Halloween... 'Incident' but in the end, Tommy told me he did have a big crush on Kimi but he can't be opened about because he was embarrassed about it." Lil smiled for her two friends, now they are openly in love. Lil began to feel sad. Meanwhile Chas came up, "OK you two love birds time to go!" shouted Chas.

"Dad" Kimi scowled quietly. Chas laughed heartily but leaving Tommy and Kimi in a state embarrassed and blushed red.

**BACK IN AMERICA**

Tommy and Kimi were holding hands when they got off the plane. While Tommy and Kimi along with Dil were looking for Tommy and Dil's parents. Just then,

"TOMMY PICKLES!" it was Didi walked up angrily. "Oh man." groaned Tommy.

"Hi mom." he said weakly, "What did we tell you about about 'being a hero'?" she scolded. "We heard you about saving that girl in France who is the daughter of Coco." Stu told him, "And we like to say..." Tommy was waiting for those faithful words (so he thought), "We're proud of you!" they both explained, Tommy, Kimi and even Dil were surprised, they thought he was going to be grounded and so his parents hugged him.

"A hero deserves respect." said Stu, "And you my boy are one!"

"He sure is a hero" Kimi explained and hugged him form behind his back. Stu and Didi looked at each other and smirked. "Paris got him." whispered Stu.

So now the kids spent the rest of there summer vacation at home and were looking forward to the new year of 2011. As Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil will be in high school with Chuckie, Angelica and Susie, and Dil, well he's still in middle school but will look forward to hang out with his friends and brother in the sixth grade.

And I think that Tommy and Kimi will have a great life together.

**THE END**.


End file.
